wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Oelric Demirsson
Appearance Oelric stands about six feet tall and is powerfully built. His reddish, blonde hair is worn straight and cut to mid-length. His face is hawkish in appearance with his sharply downturned nose adding to this effect. His left arm is tattooed in a style common to Cimmerians. His clothing and armor are functional, if rough and battered, and show the scars of hard use. His gaze is fierce and challenging as if he expects attack from almost anyone he meets. His skin is tanned and beginning to take on the weathered look of one who spends almost all his time outdoors. He is covered with fresh and faded scars that imply he is no stranger to battle. History Oelric comes from a small Cimmerian clan near to the lands of the Vanir and the Ymirish. Oelric's early experience with other Cimmerians was one of distrust and scorn. It was known that several of the young men he grew up with had Ymirish blood in them and it was whispered that they came from willing liaisons and not from women being ravished during raids. Such things were not unheard of amongst his clansmen. The Clan of the Crow was small and in living near the Vanir, and their Ymirish allies, certain things were required to be accepted in order to survive. In later years, the Vanir raids upon the Cimmerians only served to deepen this suspicion when it was known that Clan of the Crow had not been attacked. Oelric burned with ambition and approached the Vanir War Chieftains with an offer. He would walk amongst the other clans and learn their weaknesses. The Vanir accepted his offer and he began to spy for them. He told them where the hunting parties were and when the warriors went North. The Vanir ambushes were terrible and the clans lost many strong sword arms. In return for his treachery, Oelric was promised dominion over the Clan of the Crow and perpetual truce with the Vanir. He grew arrogant and believed his future was assured, but it was not to be. Oelric was unaware that his Chieftain, Baorgar, had become suspicious of his frequent trips South to the other clans and clandestine meetings in the dark of night. When Baorgar's woodsmen had successfully tailed Oelric, they reported to Baorgar on Oelric's plan. The Chieftain raged and had Oelric's brother beheaded immediately. It was one thing to trade iron to the Vanir and allow the Ymir to take concubines on the solstices, but quite another to betray all of his race. It was whispered that Baorgar was far more enraged that Oelric planned to usurp him as chieftain than over any betrayal of Cimmeria. Upon Oelric's return, he was seized by his clansmen and brought before Baorgar. The Chieftain condemned him to die for his crimes, but Oelric was not silent. He demanded his right to trial by battle and Baorgar bellowed that he had forfeited his right through his treachery. The shamans disagreed and held that, by all traditions, Oelric was still a son of the Crow and allowed to have Crom decide his fate. Baorgar chose his champion as Caelan, a giant half-Ymirish man of twenty winters. The battle was long and brutal, but Oelric brought it to end when he smashed Caelan's skull with a huge rock. The shamans agreed that Crom had given him his life and Baorgar dare not object. Oelric was stripped naked and branded with the rune of treachery before being cast forth, wounded and bleeding, into the wilderness. Oelric wandered to his Vanir allies and was taken in by their warchiefs in payment for his past service. A Vanir woman agreed to take him into her furs and tend to him. That evening, as he lay spent from her attentions, her husband entered the tent with his dirk in his hand. The woman laughed cruelly and told Oelric that the warchiefs ordered that his entrails feed the scavengers as he was of no more use to them. She said that she had paid the Vanir debt to him as her husband lunged for his throat. Oelric managed to wrest the dirk from his hand and took both of their heads. He hung them from the tent pole and snuck out into the night clothed in their furs. Oelric made his way South to Aquilonia where he took work as a caravan guard and sellsword. In his wanderings, he began to drink in earnest and developed a taste for lotus. When a Tarantian tavern owner grew angry over Oelric's inability to pay back the coin he had borrowed for lotus, harlots, and beer, he sent for a slaver he knew. When the Stygian slavers came for Oelric, they found him in a senseless stupor and pulled him from the drugged embrace of a trollop. Oelric awoke and found himself chained to an oar with the sting of the lash at his back. Over the coming weeks, he suffered through his lotus cravings as his body began to take on it's old form through the relentless labor of the oar. He sought to bide his time in hopes of gaining his freedom until a storm gave him his wish. He awoke amongst the corpses and wreckage of the slave ship on a sunny beach with an old Ibisian striding towards him. Category:House BlackfyreCategory:Player CharactersCategory: Male Player CharactersCategory:CimmerianCategory:Cimmerian Player CharactersCategory:Player Class:Conquerors